Growing Pains
by RainDragon28
Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid become the proud new parents of an orphaned Hobblegrunt, the strength of their relationship is put to the test. (Based off of Heartland.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write something different from what I usually write down. I'm actually getting bored of writing T fanfictions, so I'm trying out something softer. Hopefully you'll like it. :) And I just NEED to tell a short funny story from a trip in the U.S. :**

 **( I was walking, me, family and friends towards the beach, and there was another family walking in front of us. And the youngest, a little girl, was the most at the back, carrying two styrofoam boards, which were blinding her from seeing where she was going. And she was shouting,**

 **''Somebody help me! I can't see anything!'' to her parents.**

 **So my dad offered help, but when she looked back at us, she just yelled ''STRANGER!'' and went running blindly, passing her mom. ''Mummy! Run!''**

 **It was hilarious. Then we met the family and everthing end up all right. And I'm still here, writing this down and I'm laughing for I've never seen such a reaction from a kid. XD )**

 **Anyway, here we go with Growing Pains chapter 1!**

* * *

''Chicken! Chicken, reveal yourself!'' called Tuffnut, looking around, searching for Chicken who had run off in the area around here. Hiccup and Astrid stood in the Training Arena with their own dragons, interrupted by the male twin passing by as he searched for his bird pet.

''Tuffnut.'' called Astrid, the slight irritation felt in her tone. ''We're not all the way out here on Dragon's Edge for you to play with your chicken!'' But Tuffnut ignored her entirely and continued looking and he finally found his bird.

''There you are!'' he said, half laughing, grabbing his chicken before it wandered off again. He hugged her gently and pulled back almost instantly. ''Why can't you just stay put? But you are a pretty girl. Yes you are.''

''Tuffnut, would you get your butt over here?!'' called Hiccup as irritated as Astrid a few moments ago. If he wanted to stick around, he might as well help them with the dragons.

Tuffnut walked towards them, Chicken following him closely wherever he went to. ''You're not the only one around here with a gift, H.'' he said, sounding serious about it. ''You may be a dragon whisperer, but I'm a hen whisperer.''

There was a long pause where Hiccup and Astrid just stared at him, unable to find the words to answer... _that._

''Oh, hey,'' said Tuffnut, suddenly remembering something important. At least, it seemed important. Not to him of course, but... ''Trader Johann just arrived, saying he has something for you.''

''Trader Johann?'' echoed Astrid, swinging her axe over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. She turned to Hiccup, who seemed as clueless as her. ''What could he possibly have for us?''

''Well, I'd say we're about to find out.'' said Hiccup as he started walking towards the docks, Toothless with Astrid and Stormfly close behind him.

Trader Johann had indeed something for them, and it wasn't any of the many things Hiccup and Astrid expected. A bridge connected the charged ship to the docks, and from the ship came Trader Johann, stepping to the wood planks very welcomed.

''Johann!'' greeted Hiccup as the two shook hands. ''What brings you to Dragon's Edge?''

''Master Hiccup,'' saluted Johann, bowing respectfully at him before continuing. ''I have something very unique I thought you might want. I can't just give it to anyone.''

''Alright...'' said Hiccup slowly, sharing a look with Astrid who stood behind him. ''Could you show us, you're really starting to creep me out here.''

''Of course!'' said Johann, and he walked back aboard his ship to get it. There was a moment where Hiccup and Astrid stood there, worried of the surprise that the trader might bring back up, but when the man came back from under deck, holding a rope to which was attached to a dragon's – a _baby_ dragon's head - like a halter, both teens couldn't help holding back a ''Aww..!''

''What _is_ that specie?'' asked Hiccup as he out-stretched his arm to stroke the baby dragon's snout. The dragon was larger than the many baby dragons he had encountered; it stood on two massive legs with two tiny arms to his sides and an expandable frill around its head.

''They call them Hobblegrunts.'' answered Trader Johann, scratching the young dragon's head gently. ''I was hoping it could be able to stay here. Otherwise, Dragon Hunters might end up the ones with their hands on it...''

The young Hobblegrunt buried its nose in Hiccup's chest as it let out cute noises, like it asked to stay here as well, stroking its large head against the boy's hands.

''I would have said we had too much to do, but...'' said Astrid, eyeing Hiccup and his new friend. ''Think _that_ is out of the question.''

''Aww.'' came Tuffnut's voice from behind them as he watched, holding his chicken. ''It's adorable. It's like it's saying ''mom'' and ''dad'' in dragon.'' His voice was full of admiration, finding something actually cute that's not terrifying as well for once.

Hiccup and Astrid turned their heads in his direction, staring at him with pointed looks.

...

A wild, bright red Monstrous Nightmare crawled in Dragon's Edge forest, close to the Dragon Riders' base. Even a bit _too_ close... Its bright yellow eyes landed on the new arrival, the baby Hobblegrunt, all innocent and unknowing of wildlife. Its pink forked tongue licked its scaly upper lips and took cautious steps closer to the base.

...

''You know, having a baby dragon around here is gonna take _a lot_ of energy.'' informed Fishlegs to Hiccup and Astrid who had brought their new friend up here into the Clubhouse. The other dragons were forced to stay outside for they didn't know how the young Hobblegrunt might react to other different dragon species. Chances were to be taken in the Training Arena.

''Yes, Fishlegs, we are very well aware of that.'' said Hiccup, in a may-I-remind-you tone. He scratched to dragon's scales at its cheek, and to his astonishment, the scales shifted from purple to yellowish-green as a smile grew in the corner of its mouth.

''Woah...'' said pretty much everybody in the room who'd seen the change of colors.

''This is amazing...'' said Hiccup, awed as the Hobblegrunt pressed himself against him for more scratches that made him happy.

''Interesting... The Book of Dragons mentions the Hobblegrunt but has very little information on this particular specie. Thankfully, there were some notes saying that this dragon can change its markings depending on its mood.'' said Fishlegs, stroking his chin.

''So, what does this yellowish-green represent?'' asked Astrid, gesturing to the baby dragon cuddling Hiccup.

''According to what I've read, this represents happiness,'' said Fishlegs. ''Purple, when it's curious and... uh... I forgot the last one...''

''We should name this little guy.'' offered Tuffnut, stepping forward for suggestions of names. ''You know, Hobblegrunt ain't very catchy.''

''Technically, Trader Johann gave this dragon to Hiccup, so I think _he_ should get to decide its name.'' said Fishlegs.

''Agreed.'' said Astrid, standing close to Hiccup with the Hobblegrunt, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. ''We don't need any more ridiculous names as it is from you two.''

''Yeah.'' agreed Snotlout, sitting on a chair at the table around the fire pit in the center of the Clubhouse. ''I mean, 'Barf' and 'Belch'? Is _that_ the best you could come up with?''

''Actually, I've already picked out name for this guy,'' said Hiccup in a hurry as he noticed the looks on Ruffnut and Tuffnut's faces towards Snotlout. ''It's very suiting and catchy, you'll see.'' He half laughed and was expecting a reaction from the others at the name he was about to say next. ''Peregrine.''

A long silence filled the Clubhouse where all the riders just stared at him. Hookfang's head even came appearing from outside.

''What?'' asked Astrid as if she hadn't heard quite well what he had said. ''Peregrine. Are you serious?''

''Wow.'' said Tuffnut, even _he_ was shocked. ''Of all the awful names I've heard and came up with, this was the best worst of _all_.''

''I mean, look at him!'' said Hiccup, gesturing at Peregrine who cooed at the touch of his hand on his scales. ''He's one of the most unique dragons I've come across. Tell me, when was the last time you've seen a dragon that can shift colors depending on its mood? It's incredible!''

Astrid sighed beside him. ''I hate to admit it, but that name _does_ suit him.''

''Yeah, when you think about it, it does.'' agreed Fishlegs as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

''We've never seen any of that kind around, and Trader Johann said he's come a long way from where he came from.'' added Hiccup, scratching Peregrine's chin.

''So, what happened to him anyway?'' asked Fishlegs, wondering.

''Both parents were killed by hostile dragons.'' he said, his voice dropping low. ''A villager found him left alone and decided to bring him back for trade. Trader Johann said he's given up a lot to take him and bring him to us so he can live a healthy and happy life.'' He stroked the baby Hobblegrunt's neck. ''And he will. Yes you will.'' he said with a baby-tone to Peregrine.


	2. Chapter 2

''You know he's gonna have to be watched overnight all the time.'' said Fishlegs, adding more stuff for Hiccup to know how to deal with Peregrine for his time on Dragon's Edge as they walked towards the stables where he would be staying at night. ''And will need to be fed now and then, plus be played with, and—''

''I get it, Fishlegs!'' said Hiccup, holding on the rope still attached to Peregrine's head like a halter on a horse or a yak. ''Astrid and I can take shifts. Everything's gonna be fine.''

''Yeah,'' agreed Astrid, putting her hands up to her hips. ''We can take shifts. Each get a couple hours of sleep now and then. Plus, it'll be fun!''

''Alright, well if that's all you need from me—'' said Fishlegs.

''And that's all we need from you...'' finished Hiccup. Honestly, Fishlegs' blah-blah about his knowledge on teenage dragons had bothered him like never before. Come on. He could handle this perfectly!

Without any more added, Fishlegs climbed up on Meatlug and took off to his hut for the sun was setting down now and it would be dark pretty soon.

Hiccup scratched the baby Hobblegrunt's chin and walked him in the stables in an empty pen next to Stormfly, who was sleeping soundly, so no worry for Peregrine to freak out.

''Alright, little guy,'' said Hiccup as he opened the pen's door for him to walk in for the night. ''This is where you'll be staying tonight.'' He undid the knot at the rope and it went loose around Peregrine's head and the little Hobblegrunt cooed affectingly, pushing its big head against Hiccup again.

''So, I'll see you later?'' said Astrid, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder to gesture she would be going to get some sleep before her shift.

''Sure. Just make sure you close the gates when you leave.'' said Hiccup, gesturing to the massive iron doors at the entrance.

''Alright, see you soon.'' she waved and disappeared behind the doors.

Hiccup returned his attention on Peregrine, stroking his neck gently as he reached down in a bucket next to him a small fish for the young dragon.

''Look what I got for you, Peregrine,'' said Hiccup as he waved the fish in front of the Hobblegrunt's nose, his pink tongue playing to grab the treat. ''Yeah, you love fish don't you?'' said Hiccup with a baby-tone once again.

...

Astrid descended down to the stables where Peregrine was awake, cooing, his scales turned to purple from curiosity at the incomer. She had crossed path with Hiccup her way down here – it was his break-time – leaving her with the task of looking out after Peregrine.

''Hey there,'' said Astrid as she unlocked the paddock's door and sat on a box lying in there, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

...

Three hours later after Hiccup's shift, Astrid walked down the platforms, down to the stables to see Peregrine. It was very early in the morning. He sun hadn't come out yet, but the dark sky full of stars was starting to get dragged away as it was replaced by dark blue.

But as she walked in the stables, she found that Hiccup hadn't come back to his hut yet and was still watching over Peregrine. He sat on a box on the floor, a blanket over his legs, his eyelids half way to be closed as they were fixed on the little Hobblegrunt staring back at him, scales purple.

He noticed her coming and immediately answered her inside question. ''He wouldn't go back to sleep.'' said Hiccup, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes landed back on the baby dragon.

Astrid let out a giggle and she leaned against the pen's door. ''You are such a pushover.'' she said, amused by his different behavior.

She entered the stall, shutting the door behind her and sat at Hiccup's side on the wooden box, covering her legs with the blanket as well. They both looked out after Peregrine for the rest of the night-time left side by side, the Hobblegrunt's colors shifting from purple to yellow every now and then.

...

The gang regrouped at the Clubhouse in the morning, eating breakfast and carrying on with their everyday chores and training – or looking out after some Hobblegrunt.

''You know,'' said Astrid as she sat on her chair around the fire pit in the room. ''It's amazing, really. I feel great.''

''Yeah,'' agreed Hiccup, resting his crossed arms on the table before him. ''Who needs eight hours of sleep?''

''Yeah,'' said Astrid, so tired, she barely knew what she was saying now. ''Who needs three hours of sleep?''

''Give it a few days.'' said Fishlegs, appearing with Meatlug. ''Looking out after an orphan dragon is like looking out after a newborn.''

''Minus the diaper changing, of course.'' pointed out Snotlout.

''I think we can handle it.'' said Hiccup, his eyelids feeling way heavier than usually.

''Twins are back from their patrol,'' announced Fishlegs. ''said something about awesome burn marks in the woods nearby. Could be a wild dragon on the hunt.''

Hiccup suddenly shot straight, looking up at Fishlegs with concern. ''Is Peregrine..?'' he asked.

''He's fine.'' answered Fishlegs before he could finish. ''I just checked on him.''

''You know,'' said Astrid, noticing something about Hiccup and speaking out her mind out loud. ''You're definitely a worry wart in this parenting relationship.''

Hiccup was about to defend himself on this statement, but he was interrupted by Tuffnut crashing between the two of them.

''Hey, guys,'' said Tuffnut. ''I just happen to remember something.''

''Wow,'' said Snotlout, ''This should be interesting...''

''I have some _great_ ideas of how to raise Pere-thing!'' he said, sounding surprisingly serious. ''My mom and dad once told me how they managed me a Ruff, and their tips were actually not that bad! I could give them to you – I mean, look how great _I_ turned out!''

Hiccup and Astrid stared up at the twin and met each other's eyes, sharing the same thought. In the back, even Snotlout was thinking it, coughing on purpose to keep the snorts of laughter from being heard.

...

Astrid flew Stormfly around the base as she finished her patrol around the island and landed in the Training Arena where she spotted Hiccup and Peregrine standing at its center. She dropped down from her Nadder and the sky-blue dragon walked away, knowing the baby Hobblegrunt wasn't ready to be around other bigger dragons just yet.

''Hiccup, you're still with Peregrine?'' asked Astrid as she walked frustratingly towards him, stopping a distance away, afraid to scare the young dragon with her impatience.

''Every time I leave him on his own he starts crying.'' said Hiccup, holding Peregrine close as he gently stroke his neck, scales yellowish-green.

''Right, right,'' said Astrid, putting her hands up to her hips, taking none of it seriously. ''He starts crying...''

''Well, it sounds like crying...'' Hiccup defended himself, patting the Hobblegrunt's side.

''You know, you really shouldn't spoil him.'' said Astrid, noticing Hiccup was being _way_ too kind with Peregrine. There was still a limit to kindness. If he continued like this, the dragon would grow up around them with never learning anything and would be a huge troublemaker. ''If you're out here anyway you might as well start training him.''

Hiccup turned to face her, his expression unreadable. ''Astrid, he's just a baby.''

''Well, it's best to start when they're young!'' said Astrid. ''Works with Speed Stingers! It's a miracle actually... Besides, he could end up with plenty of behavioral problems if you don't.''

''Peregrine doesn't have 'behavioral problems'... ''said Hiccup, so sure of himself, it was incredible. ''Ow!'' Peregrine backed off suddenly after he bit Hiccup's arm in a playful way.

Astrid looked down, a grin appearing on her lips. ''Yeah,'' she said, rising her gaze to meet his eyes as she knew she was right all along. ''Of course he doesn't.''

...

It took Hiccup time, but he finally considered Astrid about starting training the baby Hobblegrunt before his behavior worsened. Peregrine had only tiny teeth, and his bite hurt, so there was no saying how much worse it would be if he didn't start now.

Hiccup tried the only thing he thought might work, though the results weren't exactly what he expected...

A hand out-stretched towards Peregrine, Hiccup approached the baby dragon carefully for the dragon's colorings weren't purple or yellowish-green anymore, but red. It was clear the Hobblegrunt was upset. Of course Peregrine would let him scratch him and pat him, but he still hadn't earned his trust. And without trust, he wouldn't be able to train him like Astrid wants him to.

Peregrine snorted and hissed at the hand a bit too close to his snout as a warning to the boy. Hiccup finally gave up trying this approach, dropping his arm to his side.

''Well that was supposed to work...'' he muttered to himself, pushing himself up from the ground and advancing to meet Peregrine who only let him take care of him. ''Atta boy.''

Tuffnut appeared from the outside of the arena, coming in to speak his mind. ''You know, you shouldn't do that.'' he said. ''Naughty behavior should never be rewarded.''

''Tuffnut,'' said Hiccup warningly, not even turning to face him. ''Go whisper to you chicken or something.''

...

The day had passed so fast, Hiccup hadn't even had time to go for a ride on Toothless. The baby Hobblegrunt had taken first place of preoccupations now.

He and Astrid stood outside the stall where Peregrine stayed, looking up at them curiously with big grey eyes. Astrid had managed to convince Hiccup of trying Peregrine to stay on his own for that night.

''Look at him,'' said Hiccup, admiring the little dragon's cute look. ''He's amazing.''

''Look at you.'' said Astrid, turning her head to face Hiccup. ''Fatherhood suits you.''

They met each other's eyes and then as the baby dragon yawned, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and showed him the exit so they would both get some sleep tonight - take a break.

''Come on.'' whispered Astrid as she held Hiccup's hand to draw him away from Peregrine.

But as she was halfway there, the young Hobblegrunt started making noises that actually sounded like crying. Astrid noticed Hiccup turned around all suddenly and she grabbed his shoulders to hold him back. ''Hiccup. He's fine.'' she said, and took hold of his hand again to draw him away, but Peregrine kept crying, finally convincing Hiccup to stay for the night – again.


	3. Chapter 3

''Hey, guys!'' called Snotlout, walking inside the Training Arena where Hiccup and Astrid with Peregrine stood, appearing to be trying to somewhat train him, or something like that...

''You can't expect him to eat out of that, Astrid.'' argued Hiccup, gesturing to the bucket of fresh fish she was holding for Peregrine to eat.

''Well, he's gotta learn sometime.'' Astrid argued back, having less and less patience left with Hiccup and his Hobblegrunt. ''It'll be _way_ easier to feed him and less labor intensive.''

None of the two had noticed Snotlout just yet...

''Well, aren't you the cutest little thing.'' said Snotlout as he reached out a hand to touch the baby Hobblegrunt's snout, only to get his fingers bitten. ''Ow!''

Peregrine instantly jumped backwards at the sudden gesture of Snotlout throwing his hand upwards, out of reach for the little dragon.

''Whoa, whoa, Snotlout!'' shouted Hiccup as he held Peregrine before he ran off. ''You can't put your hand out like that. You're a stranger to him. He's just acting off instinct.''

''Which is exactly why we need to train him.'' said Astrid, ''He has to get used to people _and_ other dragons.'' She held the bucket of fish under the Hobblegrunt's nose for him to take them. ''Come on, little guy, you can eat. Just eat this.'' Peregrine jumped away all suddenly, making Astrid drop the bucket of fish onto the arena floor. ''You little brat!''

''Don't call him names, Astrid!'' Hiccup called out at her as he caught up with Peregrine running around wildly in panic.

''Don't tell me what to do!'' shouted back Astrid, frustrated – up to her limit.

''Uh...'' said Snotlout, backing off at Hiccup and Astrid's strange attitudes. ''I'm just gonna get on with patrol...''

''Good idea.'' snapped Astrid as she turned to face Hiccup bringing back Peregrine to the center of the arena.

''That's okay.'' she heard Hiccup say to the young dragon, stroking his neck gently. ''Good boy.''

''Oh, yeah, great,'' she grumbled, widening her arms, frustrated. ''Now you're rewarding him for bad behavior?''

''Well, you can't expect him to eat out of a bucket!'' he protested.

''He's got to learn.'' said Astrid, her tone very up-to-the-limit sounding.

''He will!'' argued Hiccup.

''Okay, alright, fine,'' said Astrid as she walked away. ''You're way too lenient.''

Snotlout stood outside the arena for a moment, just watching those two fighting before reminding himself what he was doing here again, and then went on with patrol. This had to be the worst of these two.

''And you're an absolute ruler!'' Hiccup snapped back.

''Oh, great, thanks, mature.'' grumbled Astrid as she grabbed the bucket of fish off the ground and carried it away with her.

...

Astrid fed Peregrine that night, handing him over one fish at a time, without him eating too fast or too much to get sick. Darkness outside surrounded every corner, only a couple torches inside the stables for her to see. The only other source of light was from the moon, its white beams landing inside the building from the wide open gates of the stables.

Everything was very calm and quiet like most of the nights, but then Stormfly jumped to her feet in panic, causing Peregrine to jump to alert as well. Confused, Astrid set down the fish the Hobblegrunt was about to eat and walked out of his pen, closing it behind her to take a look at Stormfly to figure out what could possibly be wrong. The Deadly Nadder roared, her eyes narrowed and tail-spines up, ready to be fired.

''Wow, girl.'' said Astrid, backing off the paddock her dragon was locked in. ''What's the matter?''

All her questions were answered as a low growl reached her ears from the entrance, where the gates were wide open. Soon enough, Astrid found herself standing before an angry bright-red Monstrous Nightmare, its teeth bared and eyes narrowed. And an angry Monstrous Nightmare is the only thing you don't want... It wasn't a Titan Wing, but it certainly was _huge._ There wasn't anything Astrid could do here. If she knew she could train it, she would've thought of that already. She had no backup – she wouldn't be able to reach Stormfly's pen and unlock it without the furious Nightmare to pounce at her moves. No weapons for defence and certainly nobody around to call out for help.

The dragon roared.

...

Toothless laid on his stone-bed, exhausted of doing nothing all day. Hiccup laid on his own bed, a blanket over him as he was on the edge of sleep. In three hours it would be his time to go watch over Peregrine, so he better sleep while he could.

Toothless' snout moved on its own at it sniffed in a strange unknown odor close to here. Even _way_ too close. Even with the smell reaching him, Toothless' eyelids didn't lift up and he stayed unmoving on his stone-bed. Only then, when a loud piercing sound sent his large ears up did he react and roared at his rider to wake up.

''Toothless?'' asked Hiccup as he pushed himself to a sitting position on his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. ''What's the matter?'' Then another loud roar reached him and horrible thoughts appeared in his mind. ''Oh no...''

Without taking time wondering what could possibly be going on, the two shot out of the hut and down towards the source of the roar.

...

The wild Nightmare crawled closer to Astrid, its great claws gripping at the wood in a threateningly way. Its jaws opened wide and instead of a roar to come out of between them, Astrid saw the green gas rising up from down its throat and she knew what was going to happen next.

Fire suddenly exploded on the dragon's side, the purplish-blue flames burning the Nightmare's scales, forcing it flying away in retreat, back to where it came from, roaring back at them in fury and pain.

''Well, I don't think this guy's gonna be messing with Dragon's Edge anytime soon...'' said Hiccup to Toothless as they made sure the Monstrous Nightmare wasn't heading back for them.

Hiccup dropped from Toothless before the Night Fury had even landed and rushed inside to Astrid, making sure she was all right.

''Astrid, you okay?'' he asked, grabbing her shoulder as she didn't respond, only staring down at the floor, shocked. ''Astrid?''

''Yeah, I'm fine...'' she said, pushing off his hand from her shoulder. ''Really.''

Hiccup smiled, very glad she was and walked over to make sure Peregrine was too.

''You should get some sleep, okay?'' said Hiccup as he returned to her. ''I'll finish the feedings tonight.''

''It's okay,'' said Astrid, crossing her arms, kind of embarrassed. ''I'll come back later.''

''It's easier if _I_ do it.'' argued Hiccup back. ''I'm already here anyway. I'll make sure the doors are shut. Okay?''

There was a pause where Astrid only looked down, kicking some dust and then spoke. ''You think I screwed up?'' she asked.

''I didn't say that.'' replied Hiccup almost immediately. He didn't want to make her feel worse than she already did.

''No, but you were thinking it.'' she continued. ''You – you're right. You know, I left the stable doors open.'' She advanced towards the exit, turning on her heels to face him as she spoke. ''It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot.'' She made gestures at herself as she did, waving her arms furiously.

''No, Astrid, stop!'' called Hiccup as she walked away, stopping her before she went any farther, reaching out a hand as to grab her and pull her back here, with him. ''Don't walk away, okay? Look, I know you didn't mean to. You're exhausted – I'm exhausted. Just get some sleep, alright? I'll finish the stuff up for tonight.''

''Okay.'' said Astrid, not feeling like arguing right now and took loud steps toward the doors.

''I'll see you in the morning.'' Hiccup called before she disappeared behind those walls.

''Yeah.'' she replied carelessly, shutting the open gates shut with a loud rumble.

...

Astrid found herself taking care of Peregrine that morning for Hiccup had watched him most of the night and was exhausted like never before. She had taken the shift early that morning, giving Hiccup a couple of hours of sleep before a new day began.

She leaned against the baby Hobblegrunt's pen door, looking at him as he stared back up at her, little teeth sticking out of his lower jaw.

''You sure are cute.'' she said, finding herself smiling as he raised his head higher. ''But you're a troublemaker, you know that?'' Peregrine only stared back at her, unmoving.

''Hey, boy.'' said Hiccup who just appeared beside her, leaning against the door as well. ''How are you, Peregrine?''

Astrid shot him a look he didn't notice and said something at the random. ''Stall still needs to be cleaned up...'' she said, patting his shoulder. '' _Stable boy.''_

''I'll do it.'' said Tuffnut who suddenly appeared out of the blue before them, snatching the bucket of fish out of Astrid's hands.

''What are you doing?'' she demanded, lost here.

''I'm giving you guys a much-needed break.'' said Tuffnut, offering himself... which was a new... ''You can go riding, take a nap, whatever.''

''Well, what about Peregrine?'' asked Hiccup, gesturing to the Hobblegrunt in the pen, looking up at them curiously but quietly.

''He'll be perfectly safe with me.'' said Tuffnut.

''Yeah, I don't think so...'' said Hiccup, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Last time I let you babysit a dragon – even a _frozen_ dragon – you ended up freeing that Skrill from its iceblock...''

''You do what you want, okay,'' said Astrid, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. ''But I'm gonna take Stormfly for a ride.'' She passed Tuffnut as she went to get Stormfly and expressed gratitude. ''Thank you.''

...

''...and don't forget to feed him.'' repeated Hiccup to Tuffnut as they walked out of the building outside. ''And don't feed him too much or he'll get sick, okay? And if you don't feed him enough he's gonna go hungry. So keep an eye on him.''

''Enough.'' said Tuffnut as he waved for him to go. ''Go!''

''Okay.'' said Hiccup and he walked over to Astrid and Stormfly waiting for him on the landing-platform.

''Coming for a ride?'' she asked.

''Yeah.''

''Yeah, well, you might need your own dragon.'' she made him realize.

''Right.'' And he immediately went to get Toothless.

Astrid and Tuffnut watched him turn the corner as he went to get Toothless who had stayed up in the Clubhouse like his rider had told him to.

''Certifiable, totally.'' said Tuffnut to Astrid who chuckled at the statement.


	4. Chapter 4

''Stop worrying about Peregrine!'' ordered Astrid bossily as she noticed Hiccup's thinking face. The two of them soared side by side in the bright blue morning sky.

''I'm not worried.'' objected Hiccup, turning to face her, only to receive a pointed look from her with a raised eyebrow. ''I'm not!''

''Okay.'' laughed Astrid in defence. ''I get it.''

Hiccup looked at her, confused. ''Get what?'' he wondered.

''Well, you and your... baby.'' she said, finding no better word.

''My baby?'' questioned Hiccup, understanding very little. ''What-?''

''Peregrine!'' said Astrid, trying to make him realize his different approach to the baby Hobblegrunt. ''The way you treat him the way you do.''

''Oh, come on...'' whined Hiccup, complaining at her thoughts. He couldn't prove her how wrong she was.

''No, I'm serious!'' laughed Astrid, directing Stormfly closer to Toothless. ''You want to give him nothing but love and... You know, Hiccup, you can love something – _someone –_ and still give them boundaries! You know, my parents raised me with 'do this – don't it'. I didn't only have love from them.''

''Yeah, and look how you turned out..!'' said Hiccup and Astrid could only reply with incomplete words, her mouth opening and clapping shut a couple times. After a moment of trying to defend herself, she gave up and found herself laughing with Hiccup as their dragons flew low above the ocean of trees covering Dragon's Edge.

A bright-red dragon crawled in the shadows below the two passing dragons above, a Deadly Nadder and Night Fury. It growled and followed them quietly, without making a sound, without giving away the element of surprise.

The sun was rising higher in the sky signaling they had to head back and check on Peregrine.

''We should be heading back.'' proposed Hiccup, and Astrid agreed. They redirected their dragons towards the base, but they didn't get very far from the location of course-change when a Monstrous Nightmare – _the_ Monstrous Nightmare – shot out of nowhere and attacked the sky-blue Nadder, its jaws wide open, ready to take a bite.

''Astrid!'' Hiccup called, reaching out a hand just as she kicked Stormfly's side for her to get out of the way.

The Nightmare roared back at them and flew straight at them once more, shooting a fireball, which only happened to pass between them as Toothless and Stormfly dodged it by splitting apart.

''Toothless.'' said Hiccup in his dragon's ears, and the Night Fury fired his own fire at the Nightmare, and the bright-red dragon roared once last time before flying away in retreat once more.

''You okay?'' Hiccup asked Astrid as she flew Stormfly on the spot. She nodded, and with one last look behind them at the strange acting Monstrous Nightmare, headed back to the base.

...

On patrol, Snotlout soared above Dragon's Edge, looping around the island a couple times. There was this place on the far side of the island – all rocky and cliffy. It was the place he liked less patrolling because of the chances of rockslides every now and then. This was the part he always rushed, taking one look, turning tales and run.

As he flew before the dusty cliffs, a shriek reached them and Hookfang's head suddenly raised, eyes wide open, searching for the source.

''What was that?'' questioned Snotlout, tightening his grip at his dragon's horns as he started panicking like usually. ''Hookfang, let's get out of here...''

But all Hookfang did was shake his head and descend all suddenly from the sky, down towards a crevice between the rocks he seemed to sniff something from. The orange-red Nightmare landed heavily beside it, shaking his rider off stubbornly. Snotlout dropped to the ground and a tiny roar met his ears. The roar was coming from the crevice...

He crunched low to get a better look and whispered three words. ''Oh, my Thor...''

...

Tuffnut came in the Clubhouse where he finally found Hiccup and Astrid he'd been searching for the past hour.

''There you are!'' said Tuffnut, gesturing the two of them with open arms. ''Where have you been? Peregrine is such a brat! He bit me..!''

'' _Twice.''_ added Ruffnut by his side.

''Yeah, _twice_!'' he agreed, putting up four fingers.

''Tuff, would you quiet down?'' demanded Hiccup. ''Astrid's just got attacked by a wild Nightmare. So please?''

''Really? Was there fire?'' he asked, interested, only to receive harsh glares from Hiccup and Astrid who sat at the table. ''Oh, so now we can't ask questions?''

''Hey, where's Snotlout?'' wondered Fishlegs who noticed a missing rider. He would usually appear sooner than supposed.

''Right here.'' said Snotlout, entering the Clubhouse backwards. ''With a little somebody...''

As Snotlout turned around, no rider was able to hold back an 'Aww' at the sight. Lying in his arms was a baby Monstrous Nightmare, pinky-red with flashing yellow eyes.

''No way...'' said Hiccup, awed.

''The Monstrous Nightmare was a mom? Oh, no wonder she attacked us!'' said Astrid, getting to her feet and scooping the new baby dragon in her arms. It cooed cutely, nuzzling her hand. ''Yes, hello! Hello!''

''Oh my Thor.'' just realized Ruffnut, standing next to her brother. ''First Peregrine, now this? It's like you guys got twins.''

Astrid didn't hold back the giggles as she cuddled the baby dragon in her arms. ''Hi! How are you?'' she talked to the baby Nightmare with a baby-tone, soon enough finding herself the same as Hiccup when Peregrine first arrived.

...

''We've spotted the mother not far from here, but she's injured and being very aggressive, so for now, he's our responsibility.'' announced Hiccup after he dismounted Toothless from their loop around the island.

The baby Monstrous Nightmare lied in Astrid's arms, still cooing lovingly at the gentle scratches at his neck.

''Hey, you're holding him too tight there. Careful.'' said Hiccup as he noticed Astrid's hold on the baby dragon.

''Just give me the fish, Hiccup.'' said Astrid, unbelieving him. Was he gonna go bossing everyone around whenever they got baby dragons? Hiccup gave her half of a fish for the size of the young Nightmare. ''Now, I know I'm not your mama, but,'' she said, waving the fish before the dragon's snout as he tried to grab it between its adorable little jaws. ''I'll have to do tonight.''

...

Later that night, _Snotlout_ found himself holding the baby Monstrous Nightmare he'd found back in the cliffy side of the island, feeding him bit by bit, careful to not making him sick. He rocked him gently as he laid in his arms, cooing and purring cutely, his big eyes closed as it was getting some sleep.

Apparently, it wasn't just the baby Nightmare who was getting some sleep... Hiccup and Astrid sat on a bench against a wall, lying against each other, Hiccup's chin resting on top of Astrid's head while Astrid leaned against Hiccup entirely, her cheek against his shoulder.

Their hate towards each other was a strong as their love.

...

''You guys, you didn't wake us up last night for out shifts.'' said Hiccup as he and Astrid met the other riders that next morning.

''And you're complaining because...?'' questioned Snotlout, still rocking the little Nightmare in his arms.

''Are you kidding?'' said Astrid, switching her gaze from Hiccup to Snotlout. ''I never knew eight hours of straight sleep could feel so good. Thank you.''

''Yeah,'' agreed Hiccup at last. ''Thanks guys.''

Fishlegs came entering the Clubhouse on Meatlug with reports. ''Meatlug and I spotted the baby Nightmare's mother closing in on us. If she finds out we have her youngster, she might as well burn down the entire Edge to find him. So I'd say we should go and drop him there where she'll find him. Oh, and I found some notes I took from the Dragon Eye about an island inhabited by Hobblegrunts. We should take Peregrine to his family soon. I've noticed you guys had some troubles training him...''

''Well,'' said Snotlout. ''That's a relief. Right, guys?'' He shot a look at Hiccup and Astrid, but he didn't expect to see these two reacting this way. Even Hiccup and Astrid were surprised they weren't ready to let go of Peregrine just yet. Even after all the trouble that little Hobblegrunt sent them through.

...

Peregrine stood in the middle of Training Arena, greeted by two riding dragons - Toothless and Stormfly. Hiccup stood outside the arena, his arms tightly crossed over his chest as he watched them go. The little Hobblegrunt was suddenly acting different from the time he had passed with him. He was bonding with the two dragons.

Astrid walked up to him from behind, wondering what he was doing right about now. Hiccup saw her arriving and immediately answered her question.

''I thought I should get him used to the company of other dragons.'' informed Hiccup, gesturing to Peregrine with a movement of his head. ''Now look at him. A few hours later it's like I don't even exist...''

''God, typical teenager.'' said Astrid, soon enough both of them breaking into quiet laughs. ''Hey, look on the bright side. Eight hours of straight sleep every night..!''

Hiccup smiled as they stood, watching Peregrine playing around with the two adult dragons for the first and last time.

...

Astrid found Snotlout still in the Clubhouse, taking care of the baby Monstrous Nightmare. It was midday – it was time to say goodbye to the baby and bring him back to his mother – where it belonged.

''Thanks for looking after him, Snotlout.'' thanked Astrid as she entered the building.

''I'm just glad to see it go. We'll finally get some sleep.'' said Snotlout, trying to sound tough, though Astrid knew him too well to know that under the surface, he hated saying goodbye to the baby Nightmare. She went to take it, and Snotlout hesitated, saying one last goodbye to his new friend. ''Goodbye Tuffy.'' said Snotlout to the baby dragon who cooed in reply.

''Tuffy?'' echoed Astrid, her eyes fixed on Snotlout as she scooped the baby dragon.

''Shut up, Astrid...'' he replied shyly, turning around to avoid eye contact.

Astrid smirked and lifted the baby Nightmare in the air as she walked out of the Clubhouse, Snotlout following behind. ''You get to ride on Stormfly... _Tuffy._ '' she said, shooting a look at Snotlout who glared back at her.

They dropped down to the Training Arena, where they found Hiccup standing with Peregrine and...

''Trader Johann?'' questioned Astrid as Stormfly landed on the arena floor. ''W-what a _pleasant_ surprise..!'' Snotlout nodded behind her, forcing a smile.

''Johann was passing by, and he offered help with returning the orphans.'' informed Hiccup. ''Hobblegrunt Island is not close from here, and since Peregrine still can't fly at his age, it'll be better if he makes the trip on a ship.''

'' _And_ , I hope you don't mind, but,'' said Johann, picking up a chirping wooden box that lay at his foot beside him. ''I brought you a few more orphans.''

''Absolutely not!'' protested Snotlout almost instantly.

''Absolutely not...'' said Hiccup and Astrid in unison, their eyebrows and eyelids dropping.

Chicken passed between the standing people's legs, closely followed by Tuffnut who looked inside the wooden box and couldn't say no. ''Oh my Thor, a box of baby Chickens!''


	5. Chapter 5

Tuffy's mother wasn't hard to find, really… A huge bright-red Monstrous Nightmare looming above Dragon's Edge, desperately looking for its little one was hard to miss.

Hiccup and Astrid soared low, dropping into a clearing nearby they thought might be the best place to reunite the mother and baby.

Stormfly and Toothless landed on the ground, a slight cloud of dust rising in the air as they did.

Astrid rocked the baby Nightmare gently in her arms, humming to keep him asleep for the short trip. A loud, furious roar was heard in the distance, meaning she was closing in on them.

''Alright, let's drop him here, and hide before she finds out _we_ were the ones who took him...'' said Hiccup to Astrid, and with a goodbye, she laid the little dragon on the ground in the middle of the clearing, his hot breath brushing her arms as she let go of him once she put him down. Now they had to hide – make sure the mother found him and took him back.

Astrid nodded and with the dragons, they ran behind the bushes and stayed low as the baby dragon woke up, his yellow eyes searching around, letting out tinny roars as he called for his mommy.

A louder roar in the distance was heard, and next thing they knew, a huge Nightmare dropped beside the little one, sniffing and cooing lovingly as the two reunited at last.

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look and smiled.

...

Peregrine was going to be _way_ harder to let go. Especially for Hiccup. The little Hobblegrunt cooed curiously at his handler, wondering why he felt the pain he felt. Peregrine didn't understand – he was just a baby. But he was able to notice they were leaving Dragon's Edge – his home – the place he felt safe around for the first time.

Hiccup stayed on Trader Johann's ship with Toothless and Astrid for the trip, refusing to leave Peregrine's side, even at night. He had grown very close to the young Hobblegrunt, and saying goodbye was as hard as if he had been Toothless. Though Toothless, he wouldn't be able at all... It was a heart-wrenching thing to do, but he knew it had to be done, and it was the best for Peregrine. Hobblegrunt Island was his real home. It's where he belonged.

This voyage to this island had been long - longer than they had expected. Used to travel on dragon back – being there in hours instead of days – Hiccup and Astrid felt like this might go on forever. But when they reached the island at last, both regretted questioning why it was so long, and only wanted to travel back in time and enjoy every single moment with the baby Hobblegrunt – even the awful ones.

At first quiet and seeming deserted, but then dragon heads started coming out from their hiding spots as Peregrine called out with his tinny cute roars. He rose his head higher as he sighted others of his kind and took a step forward.

But before he went any farther, he looked back at Hiccup and Astrid for permission, his scales purple at his curiosity about his real family.

''Go on, Peregrine,'' said Hiccup, waving a hand for him to go. ''It's okay.''

The young Hobblegrunt turned his head back towards the new dragons and took more steps forward, and as soon as the adults decided to come out completely to greet the young one, Peregrine went trotting towards them, cooing as a great female rubbed her head against him in greeting and as a message that she would take care of him.

Hiccup watched, feeling his heart breaking at the sight of the baby Hobblegrunt as he joined his own kind. Astrid felt it and turned her head to see him, feeling the same as soon as she noticed the expression on his face. It was enough to make her feel the same. And without thinking of her actions, she wrapped and arm around his back as they watched Peregrine leave their side for a new family who would take care of him as much as they did.

* * *

 **Sorry if this last chapter was so short, but that was pretty much it... Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was really great writing something that didn't involved violence or whatever. Rated K+, 'cause, you know, the complicated Hiccstrid and more teen referred situations. ( Oh, and I hope you loved the name 'Peregrine' XD I don't know, I thought it suited him. :) )**

 **See yah!**


End file.
